Okiku
Biography An old spirit related to death, Okiku inhabits a miserable husk. She watches humans from afar and, once the flame of life burns out, escorts their souls to the after life. Okiku doesn't have an evil nature, as she sees death as a part of the natural cycle of life. Unlocks * Okiku (Character): Purchase the Okiku DLC. * Maiden (Skin): Purchase the Okiku DLC. * Arachnid (Skin): Purchase the Okiku DLC. * Entombed (Skin): Purchase the Okiku DLC. * Geisha (Skin): Purchase the Okiku DLC. * Medusa (Skin): Purchase the Okiku DLC. Stats Skills COMPASS: Pulls up a compass for a few seconds that will roughly point in the direction of the nearest investigator. The color of the pointer on the compass varies depending on the distance from the investigator. Red means far away, yellow means getting closer, and blue means nearby. If the compass is a single pale blue dot, it means that the investigator is near the general area. There is a cool down period between compass usages. TELEPORT: Teleports the creature near the investigators. SABOTAGE: Okiku can sabotage a battery or item. When an investigator picks up a sabotaged battery or item, it will explode, disable their flashlight, and highlight them temporarily, as well as draining 25% of their flashlight's battery life. INNOCENCE: Okiku summons mirror shards around her and stuns herself. The mirrors will cause Okiku to move faster when exposed to light from flashlights, glow sticks, and lamp posts. EXHUME: Okiku will explode, banishing herself and causing all nearby investigator to have their flashlight disabled and highlight them. Okiku must be stunned before being able to use Exhume. SPRINT: Movement speed will temporarily be increased. Exposition to light will cancel the sprint. Traits * ADAPTATION: Speed, Horror, and Light Resistance are increased by 7% each time Okiku is banished. * TRANSFUSION: Skill Usage, Strength, and Sprint Speed are increased by 8% each time Okiku catches an investigator. Tips Okiku is a creature unlike most others. The amount of power she gains throughout the match is exponentially greater than that of the other creatures, however to gain this power she must find the investigator to allow her to get banished and catch investigators. Because of this, it's important for her to find them as frequently as possible or to drag out the match as long as possible to allow her to build up stacks on Adaption and Transfusion over time. As such, both Watcher and Purger work extremely well with Okiku. Okiku's Exhume pairs extremely well with Teleport. If Okiku uses her compass and Sprint to find the investigators so that Teleport isn't on cooldown, then manages to get in close and hit all investigators in a group with Exhume, then upon being banished she can Teleport to get right back to the investigators quickly while their defenses are still down. Exhume also makes a great backup tool if Okiku accidentally gets stunned whilst trying to use Innocence. Sabotage is arguably Okiku's worst ability. An Okiku who goes out of their way to trap batteries is wasting precious time and is more likely to get better results if they just focus their attention on attacking the investigators as frequently as possible rather than sabotaging batteries. Sabotage should only be used if Okiku passes a battery and Sabotage is conveniently off of cooldown. Skins File:Maiden.jpg|Maiden (Default) File:Arachnid.jpg|Arachnid (+1 Skill Usage, -1 Horror) File:Entombed.jpg|Entombed (+1 Horror, -1 Light Resistance) File:Geisha.jpg|Geisha (+1 Light Resistance, -1 Skill Usage) File:Medusa.jpg|Medusa (+1 Speed, -1 Skill Usage) Category:Creature Category:Assault